24 listopada 1990
TP1 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 W sobotę rano 8.05 Rolniczy listopad - rep. 8.35 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dla młodych widzów: Wiatrak i odc. 4 serialu australijskiego "Przygody na Kithirze" 10.40 Na zdrowie - prog. rekreacyjny 11.00 Bellona - magazyn wojskowy 11.25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Zembra" - film dok. prod. tunezyjskiej 12.20 Parking, czyli historia rodu Anczyców 12.55 Video - Top 13.25 Żyć - magazyn ekologiczny 13.55 Prawo prawa, czyli co nam grozi 14.10 Sztuka i my 14.30 U siebie: Łemkowie - mag. mniejszości narodowych 15.00 Program publ. 15.30 Spotkania w Nowej 15.45 Mieszkania - pr. publ. 16.15 "Przez pięć kwietni" -film fab. (obyczajowy) USA z cyklu: Poznajcie Amerykanów ("The Family Channel") - cz. 1 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Siódemka w Jedynce - francuski prog. satelitarny: "Boogie-woogie" - film dok. 18.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Ptaki-giganty 19.15 Dobranoc: Foczka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Złoto dla pazernych" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. francuskiej 21.50 Inne kina - rep. 22.20 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.30 Sportowa sobota 23.15 "Ostatni kadr" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. angielskiej TP2 7.00 CNN - Headline News 7.15 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 7.20 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 "Dziedzictwo naturalne Nigerii" - odc. 1 dok. filmu nigeryjskiego 9.05 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.15 "Benny Hill" - program satyryczny 9.45 Telewizja śniadanowa 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.40 "Cudowne lata" - odc. 21 serialu komediowego USA 11.05 Bariery (problem zatrudnienia inwalidów) 11.25 Program dnia 11.30 "Rodzina Brettów" - odc. 7 serialu obyczajowego prod. angielskiej 12.30 Zwierzęta świata: Przyroda Australii "Kraina spalona słońcem" 13.00 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 81 i 82 serialu USA (powtórz.) 14.30 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 15.30 "Aqua vita" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Strefa mroku" 16.00 Kontakt TV: W kontakcie z gwiazdami: Portret Karoliny de Monaco i innych 17.00 "Wielka gra" - teleturniej 17.55 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Benny Hill" - powtórz. 19.00 Uśmiech z Galicji, nasz show powszedni 20.00 "Tokyo solisten" fragm. koncertu kameralnego 21.00 Dwa + 2 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - ks. Andrzej Koprowski 21.55 "Rodzina Brettów" - odc. seryjnego filmu angielskiego (powtórz.) 22.45 Światowa scena muzyczna 23.45 CNN - Headline News 24.00 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 0.05 Program na niedzielę TP Katowice 11.00 Aktualności 11.15 Magazyn artystyczny pod red. St. Piskora 11.45 Muzyczna ,,15" pr. rozrywkowy W. Zamorskiego 12.00 Telefoniada" teleturniej z nagrodami. Autorzy: B. Cader, W. Majewski 12.50 "Sacrum profanum" magazyn chrześcijański A. Kraśnickiego 13.20 "Kabaretiada" - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Kino z satelity: "Bonanza" - "Pani Matka z Irlandii" 14.55 Supermarket - magazyn pod red. J. Łuczaka 15.25 Sportowy przebój tygodnia - program A. Zydorowicza 15.40 Retransmisja programu sat. SKY-1 18.00 "Cantatibus ogranis" - bezpośrednia transmisja koncertu z kościoła w Imielinie z okazji uroczystości ku czci św. Cecylii 19.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego SKY-1 BBC1 7.00 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 7.05 Janosch's Story Time 7.30 Poddington Peas 7.35 Babar 8.00 Breakfast Serials 8.35 BraveStarr: BraveStarr and the Law 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 17.05 News 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 The Flying Doctors 18.05 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.50 Every Second Counts 19.25 Challenge Anneka 20.15 The Money Pit 21.45 News and Sport 22.05 Ben Elton: the Man from Auntie 22.35 Snooker 23.50 Up the Front 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Open University 10.55 Holiday Outings 11.05 Pitfalls of a Sporting Life 11.20 Balloon 11.50 The Honeymooners 12.15 The Unsuspected 13.55 Discoveries Underwater 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 The Enchanted Cottage 16.55 Snooker 18.00 Late Again 18.45 NewsView 19.30 The Ring of the Nibelung 21.45 Saturday Night Clive 22.30 Pears on a Willow Tree 23.30 Twin Peaks 0.20 Onibaba